This Might Get CRAZY!
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: Random conversations between the New Directions and potentially the Warblers! Lot's of crack, basically a way for me to get out my crazy! Rating changed for language and some MILD sexual references.
1. Sam Wants A Birthday

**HELLO READERS!  
**

**As some of you know I have a lot of crazy floating around in my head and I recently discovered one way of controlling it is writing these! There funny little crack like conversations between the New Directions and maybe eventually the Warblers. It's written kind of like a script because I'm lazy and this is just something I'm doing for fun.  
**

**Don't take this too seriously and feel free to give me prompts because I love doing this!  
**

**Kay happy reading and proceed with caution... THIS MIGHT GET CRAZY!  
**

**yeah...  
**

**TheShrimpyGleek  
**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own glee or any characters, blah blah blah, this goes for the whole story so please don't sue me!**

* * *

_Finn and Sugar are sneaking out of Rachel's birthday party._

Finn: Shh! No one can see us!

Sam: Uh, where are you guys going?

Finn: No where!

Sugar: I thought I was paying-

Finn: Nope! No where!

Sam: Seriously... what's going on?

Finn: Why would you think that there's anything going on?

Sam: Because you two are sneaking out of Rachel's party together and you said "shh, no one can see us."

Finn: Why would you think that would mean something?

Sugar: Even I would think that meant something.

Finn: I wasn't asking you.

Sam: Are you cheating on Rachel? *gasp* Has Finchel been broken? This is not good, Finn think about what you're doing here, you broke up with two girlfriends because they lied and cheated only to take back the one who had someone else's baby and told you it was yours even though she was dating someone else *cough*me*cough* only to brake up with her and take back the other girl!

Finn: Uh... actually I just forgot to buy Rachel a present and since Sugar is super rich she offered to pay for it.

Sugar: He said I could have a solo in the next competition!

Finn: What? No I didn't!

Sam: I've had two FREAKING birthdays while being here and you people have done ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Whatever, it's just me turning sixteen and seventeen, no big deal. Oh wait... YES IT IS! *storms away angrily*

* * *

**Sam is a little emotional... :P I don't know why but I've used him a lot in these things! (oh yeah, I have a lot more pre-written!)**

**Review if you want. leave prompts if you've got 'em!  
**

**I'll do my homework and then post another one so see you then! :D  
**


	2. APPLE JUICE!

**HELLO OUT THERE!  
**

**So I found this awesome video on YouTube called Hunger Games The Musical and it's hilarious! :D I watched it over and over...  
**

**I may have forgotten about the homework due tomorrow! :P  
**

**Whatevs, her's another chapter then nighty night! :)  
**

**TheShrimpyGleek**

* * *

Rachel: Do, rae, mi, fa-

Puck: Berry I swear if you start singing I'm going to slip something in your apple juice.

Rachel: What why?

Puck: Because now is _not_ the time to practice.

Rachel: Anytime is a good time to work on your vocals.

Puck: I really don't think so because now is not a good time.

Rachel: Don't be so pessimistic.

Puck: I'm actually just being reasonable.

Rachel: I don't see how now is a bad time to sing!

Puck: ARE YOU INSANE?

Rachel: No. I'm singing.

Puck: Like hell, Berry. Apple juice remember.

Rachel: Why are you so against this idea?

Puck: Because we're on a plane to New York.

Rachel: I don't see your point.

Puck: ...

Rachel: ...

Puck: ...

Rachel: ...

Puck: ...

Rachel: ...

Puck: ...

Rachel: Do-

Puck: WHO IS WILLING TO SWICH SEATS WITH ME?

Everybody: ...

Rachel: Rae-

Puck: APPLE JUICE!

* * *

**I'm going to bed now! (Meaning I'll get into bed and write for another hour! :P)**

**Leave prompts if you want! :P  
**

**K byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
**


	3. Blaine The Hufflepuff

**Hey anyone who's here!**

**So here's a little chapter with tons of Starkid quotes! :) I might post another later, I'm not sure... if this gets a lot of reviews and stuff I probably will but if not I still might anyway! :P  
**

**What did you guys think of the episode? I thought it felt... weird! I need to rant, I don't usually do this because I have readers who haven't seen the episode but...  
**

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN IT OR DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS! LOOK AWAY NightReaderTillDawn LOOK AWAY NOW!  
**

**So I loved the music it was great but I felt like they glanced over the songs and they weren't very memorable. The storyline felt weird, the way Kurt was texting that Chandler guy (he reminds me a lot of me :P cause I'm super loud and enthusiastic!) but I did really love the scene where Blaine confronted Kurt and where Miss Pilsbury "helped" them. The acting was really believable and I think once it got past that Rachel and Kurt hallway scene I was good. Don't get me started on Joe and Quin... I'm just not interested. The Puck scene was funny and cute even though I missed most of what he said cause my dad was trying to talk to me and I was trying to ignore him! :P (Blaine getting a "Drink 'till she's cute" cup killed me!) I felt like they were throwing random scenes in between the Klaine storyline. I don't know... not one of my favs but I love every glee so yeah!  
**

**And this authors note is longer than the chapter itself! :P  
**

**OKAY PEOPLE IT'S SAFE TO COME BACK NOW!**

* * *

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Blaine: Are not!

Sam: Are too!

Kurt: Okay that's it! What are you guys fighting over?

Blaine: Sam said if this was Hogwarts I'd be a Hufflepuff.

Kurt: ...

Sam: You would be.

Blaine: No I wouldn't! I'm a Gryffindor!

Kurt: I'm leaving now.

Sam: Hufflepuff's aren't bad!

Blaine: Nobody cares about them though!

Kurt: Nope, nobody notices my leaving. Not even my boyfriend. *walks out the door unnoticed*

Blaine: I mean, what the hell is a Hufflepuff anyway.

Sam: Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders.

Blaine: ...

Sam: What? They are!

Blaine: I hate you.

Sam: That's absurd!

Blaine: You're absurd!

Sam: What? Say that to my face!

Blaine: You're absurd!

Sam: That's absurd!

Blaine: ...

Sam: ...

Blaine: ...

Sam: ...

Blaine: I'm not a Hufflepuff!

* * *

**Yeah, random!**

**So prompt and let me know what you thought of glee! :)  
**

**Where were Sugar and Rory these past couple episodes?  
**

**Asta la vista! (I apologize for ruining that language!)  
**


	4. We Miss Miss Holiday

**This one sort of has a sequel so that will be up later! :)**

**I get tomorrow off, yeah! CHEERS TO THE FREAKIN' WEEKEND!  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana: I want Miss Holiday to come back.

Puck: I think everyone does.

Finn: She was awesome!

Kurt: She was.

Tina: I wonder what she's doing now.

Mercedes: Probably something fun and awesome.

Mike: Mr. Shue should get sick again.

Rachel: She would help loosen us up before nationals.

Rory: I have no idea who this holiday lady is.

Blaine: Me neither.

Kurt: She was an awesome substitute.

Santana: She was so much fun.

Puck: Even without pulling practical jokes.

Mercedes: She could really sing too!

Rachel: Her voice was adequate for a substitute teacher.

Blaine: Whoa! She must have been good.

Tina: We should ask Mr. Shue to get her to come back soon.

Mr Shue:*appears* Get who to come back soon?

Finn: Why do you always just appear at the randomest and most convenient moments.

Mr Shue: It's my "students-need-moderatly-helpful-advice-that-generaly-just-inspires-them-to-solve-their-own-problems-or-ask-someone-else senses." They tingle when students need me.

Rory: We want a holiday!

Mr Shue: What? I don't really decide that.

Rachel: He means we want Holly Holiday to come back.

Mr Sue: Even you?

Rachel: Good lord! I'm not completely self-centred ALL THE TIME! Does nobody remember when I sold my earrings?

Santana: Nope!

Rachel: God damn it...

Everyone: ...

Tina: Awkward turtle!

Mercedes: Makes awkward babies!

Everyone: ...

Blaine: I still want to meet Miss Holiday.

Rory: Me too!

Mr Shue: I guess I can ask her if she wants to come in and help teach a couple lessons.

Puck:*mumbles* He just wants to get laid.

Mr Shue: What?

Puck: What?

* * *

**So part two will be coming at you soon!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know if you have any prompts they can be as specific or vague as you want. Seriously they could be one word!  
**

**Have fun with whatever you're doing today.  
**

**SEE YA!  
**


	5. Holly and Bowties

**I accidentally posted this first then I took it down and posted the real chapter so if you've read it congratulations! :P**

**I changed the rating just 'cause, language maybe stuff that I'll write in later chapters, I'm paranoid.  
**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and prompted, if you guys have any prompts go head and let me know I'll be happy to write them! :)  
**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Holly: Bonjour classe! Je retourne d'une école ou j'enseinge le Français!

Puck: Miss Holiday! You're here!

Santana: And we have no idea what you're saying!

Kurt: She said "Hello class! I've returned from a school where I taught French!"

Blaine: You speak French?

Kurt: Yeah.

Blaine:*drools*

Mercedes: And we lost him.

Holly: Who is him?

Tina: He's Blaine.

Holly: And?

Kurt: My boyfreind.

Holly: Damn Kurt you did well! A lot can happen in a year and a half. Good job, he's cute, except for the hair.

Blaine:*snaps out of it* What's wrong with my hair?

Santana: Frodo people have been telling you that your Flinstone hair came straight out of bedrock for centuries!

Mercedes: You don't have to wear a helmet while riding a bike.

Tina: It would be so hard for me- I mean, somebody to run their fingers through it.

Kurt:*bitchglare* Stay away from my man.

Blaine: ...

Holly: Basically what they said, too much product.

Santana: At least he's not wearing a bow tie today!

Kurt: His bow ties aren't that bad.

Tina: One was Pepto Bismol pink with matching suspenders.

Holly: Ouch.

Everyone: ...

Rory: She didn't even notice that I'm also a new kid.

Finn: That's okay I was in the first part of this but I didn't get any lines this chapter. I feel your pain.

Puck: The writer gave me one line at the beginning then started to fangirl over Klaine and Blaine's bow ties so she forgot to incorporate much of anyone else.

TheShrimpyGleek: You guys really need to shut up I'm sure this is breaking tons of rules somewhere!

* * *

**Yeah... I'm weird like that!**

**So... prompt? Review? Good? Bad? Elephant?  
**

**This just got weird.  
**

**k bye  
**


	6. Quote Battle

**OMG GLEE IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

**So the nationals episode they are performing Paradise By The Dashboard Light and I'm going to freak because I grew up listening to that song! (I'm still growing up now but whatever! :P) And no, I didn't know what is was about until last year. I also heard they're preforming Good Riddance (probably as the last song of the season) which is so cool because we're singing it at my grad this year! :) That along with the spoilers I've heard about the 20th episode makes me so so excited for the last few episodes of the season! Just needed to get that out of my system...  
**

**Thanks for the prompts I'll start writing very soon! :)  
**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Mike: If electricity comes from electrons does morality come from morons?

Tina: What? That makes no sense.

Mike: Well two things are infinite- the universe and human stupidity.

Tina: That kind of makes sense.

Mike: Except I'm not too sure about the universe.

Tina:*sigh* ...wait... didn't Albert Einstein say that?

Mike: The average woman would rather have beauty over brains because the average man can see better than he can think.

Tina: Now THAT'S true.

Mike: Everyone is entitled to their opinion, yours is just stupid.

Tina: Okay now that's offensive.

Mike: When I die I want to go peacefully, in my sleep, like my grandfather.

Tina: Yeah, I guess me too.

Mike: Not screaming like the passengers in his car!

Tina: ...

Mike: What do you call a dog with no legs?

Tina:*sarcastically* Gee, I wonder. A hot dog?

Mike: Don't matter what you call him he ain't gunna come!

Tina: Since when did you go country?

Mike: A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing!

Tina: I could imagine.

Mike: If Barbie is so popular why do you have to buy her friends?

Tina: That's actually true! ... Except she's a doll.

Mike: Tina, always remember you're unique.

Tina: Okay, I will.

Mike: Just like the other seven billion people on this earth.

Tina: Um...

Mike: Constantly choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil.

Tina: Okay, this is getting annoying.

Mike: Behind every successful man is a surprised woman.

Tina: Do you have an off switch?

Mike: The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on.

Tina: Seriously, shut up!

Mike: All generalizations are false, including this one.

Tina: I have an idea!

Mike:There is a fine line between fishing and standing on the shore like an idiot.

Tina: Men should be like Kleenex. Soft, strong and disposable.

Mike: ...

Tina: ...

Mike: I'm the one with the quotes that only make a little sense and are sort of amusing in this relationship.

Tina: Not anymore.

Mike: ...

Tina: ...

Mike: We're done here.

Sam: Aww it's over!

Blaine: Really? But I just brought the popcorn!

* * *

**So yeah, let me know what you think! :) Leave a prompt if you've got one! **

**Thanks bye! :D  
**


	7. Irish

**If this doesn't update I give up because I've had so many problems with the internet today! :P**

**This one was _PROMPTED_ (so excited about that) by: The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, your an anon so I can't send you a message but I appreciate it! :)  
**

**I apologize to any Irish readers, I probably am about to butcher the way you speak! (Americans too!)  
**

* * *

Rory: What's the craic?

Finn: What?

Rory: Uh... Wha's 'appening?

Sam: I still can't understand you.

Brittany: I told you Leprechaun, you have to try and speak English!

Rory: Bu' I am!

Rachel: We're sorry Rory but you need to try and speak more clearly, maybe you could try to get rid of your accent because it's very strong and it's making it very difficult for us to understand what you are saying.

Rory: Rachel, quit your blathering you do be blaggarding!

Rachel: I feel like you might be angry with me but again I can't really tell with the accent and the weird words.

Rory: I give up.

Finn: Hey how about you try speaking in an American accent?

Rory: Aye, I guess I could do that.

Sam: Okay... say something.

Rory:*western accent* Uh.. howdy?

Brittany: He sounds like Woody!

Rory:*still western* How y'all doing this morning?

Rachel: We don't talk like that.

Rory:*an angry western* Well I'm sorry Miss America, I didn't realize after you criticized the way I spoke you'd have time between eating yur cheeseburgers and watching yur football to think maybe I could do the same about yur own ridiculous accents!

Finn: Wait... we don't have accents... do we?

Sam: I don't know, I think it's harder to understand him with the cowboy accent than it was with the leprechaun one.

Rachel:*speaking slowly and clearly* Try. To. Imitate. The. Way. I'm. Speaking. To. You.

Rory:*speaking like a gangsta* I ain't dumb woman! You best not be trying to insult me!

Rachel: Okay, that was even worse than the western accent.

Brittany: OH! Talk like the Terminator!

Rory:*back to Irish* Wha'?

Brittany: You know the big scary robot guy!

Rory: I dunno who he is.

Brittany: Okay that was the worst impression I've ever heard.

Sam: OH! OH! I'm _really _good at impressions! *terminator accent* I am da terminator.

Brittany:*applauds* See leprechaun, you should listen to Sam, maybe you could learn something.

Rory: You bunch of eejits don't know a damn thing about Ireland.

Finn: What?

* * *

**You should be dancing is playing at this very second and I'm swooning at Darren's awesomeness! GAH! I'll go listen to It's Not Right, But It's Okay next! ;)**

* * *

**So let me know what you think and leave any prompts or reviews or anything.  
**

* * *

**The line breaks won't go away. MESSED UP!**

* * *

**You should be dancing, YAY...  
**


	8. Rocky Horror Klaine Show

**READERS! YOU CAME TO LOVE ME! :D**

**Anyway...  
**

**Been listening to the glee version of Cell Block Tango on repeat for the last 48 hours. GAH! I can't wait for the episode.  
**

**This one was prompted by TeamRockyGleek, thanks so much! I can't remember if I PMed you to say thanks so if I didn't you get my public apologies and I'm saying it right here and now. Thanks!**

* * *

Sam: I fit 37 grapes in my mouth, BEAT THAT!

Mercedes: That's astounding!

Tina: Time is fleeting,

Mike: Madness takes it's toll,

Kurt: Now listen closely,

Quinn: Not for very much longer...

Everyone: LET' DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Finn: That was fun.

Blaine: You guys are Rocky Horror fans?

Rachel: Of course, we did a whole production of it last year.

Kurt: I wouldn't really call it a production, more of a disaster.

Santana: A sexy disaster with a lot of abs.

Brittany: Hey Sanny, remember when we saw Mr. Shue and Mrs, Pilsbury and-

Santana: Yes Brittany.

Brittany: And then after that we-

Santana: YES BRITTANY!

Brittany: That was fun.

Blaine: So what parts did everyone play?

Rachel: Me and Finn we're the lead roles of Brad and Janet but you probably guessed that.

Blaine: I actually didn't...

Sam: I was a creature person.

Mercedes: And I was Frank-N-Furter.

Blaine: _YOU _were Frank-N-Furter?

Kurt: Well they asked me to do it but I said no.

Blaine: ...

Kurt: What? Just 'cause I'm gay doesn't mean I want to dress in drag.

Blaine: ...

Kurt: What?

Blaine: ...

Kurt: Why are you looking at me like that?

Blaine: ...

Kurt: Seriously, that's kind of creepy.

Blaine: ...

Kurt: Blaine can you please stop staring-

Blaine:*kisses Kurt*

Kurt:*kisses back*

Finn: MY EYES!

Santana: Oh good lord this is going to be worse than last time.

Sam: Shotty not separating them this time, Kurt can be vicious.

Tina:*staring* You know what how about we just let them be... you know... to be nice...

Mercedes: Always the quiet ones.

* * *

**I may have enjoyed writing that one a little too much! ;)  
**

**Got any ideas? I want to hear them! You know, if you want to...  
**

**Remember to look at the ground when you walk and the sky when you fly.  
**

**... That was random.  
**


	9. World War III

**Guys, I'm in a really good mood today. So I decided to post another chapter. I may even post another later. I'm not sure... maybe.**

**This one actually took a while and I did it instead of the homework due tomorrow but I regret NOTHING! :)  
**

**I only made up the first insult. I'm not that mean.  
**

**This was prompted by GracieSunset! Thanks so much and I'm sorry if this was not what you meant but I think it turned out well!**

* * *

Rachel: Okay fellow glee clubbers I have an announcement to make!

Santana: God Rachel, SHUT UP! The sound of your voice is like a deranged cockroach that won't stop clicking in my ear.

Rachel: You know what Santana keep talking and one day you may say something intelligent!

Santana: Rachel you are so lucky to be born beautiful, unlike me who was born to be a big fat liar.

Rachel: You know what no... I will not stoop to your level.

Santana: I know you are a vegan and all but do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?

Rachel: Oh that is it! IT'S ON BITCH!

Santana: Go ahead, throw all the insults you know, it'll take about ten seconds.

Rachel: Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you had been given enough oxygen at birth?

Santana: You know I would really like to see things from your perspective but I can't get my head that far up my ass.

Rachel: If what you know can't hurt you you must be invincible.

Santana: Who picked out your clothes this morning? A blind guy that hates you?

Rachel: It's better than your look, what are you going for again? _Starving?_

Santana: Oh, I would take you in an eating competition, but it looks like you already won... twice.

Rachel: You know the first time I saw you I thought you looked really pretty... then you opened your mouth.

Santana: You know some day your going to have to choose between people accepting you for who you really are and people liking you.

Rachel: Oh you better hope you marry into money.

Santana: I wish I had a lower I.Q. So that we could hold a discussion on the same level.

Rachel: Is your family happy or do you go home at night?

Santana: Some people bring happiness wherever they go, you bring happiness whenever you go.

Rachel: Aww was the ground cold when you crawled out of your hole this morning?

Santana: There's only one thing keeping me from breaking you in half... I don't want two of you around.

Rachel: You know I'll never forget the day we met... sadly.

Santana: Don't make your parents mistakes, use birth control.

Rachel: I have two gay dads and if you ever used your brain you know that they can't make a baby.

Santana: ...

Rachel: That's right, I'M THE WINNER MOTHER SUCKAS!

Finn: ... woah ...

* * *

**Awwwww yeah! :D  
**

**Did you know it's almost impossible to find a semi-formal silver wedge sandal? WELL IT IS!  
**

**And with that I leave you to review or prompt or do the chicken dance.  
**


	10. Math

**D-I, N-O, S-A, YOU ARE A DINOSAUR!**

**Why do they always throw in a couple really random songs during prom? (2011: Friday, I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance 2012: What Makes You Beautiful, Dinosaur.) Whatever, they're fun!  
**

**Guys I'm so excited for the last four episodes, I've heard so much and I just can't wait! Seriously, if they let Darren's curls free (which I'm almost positive from the promos they will) then my life would be complete! :D  
**

**I've actually had this written for a while (hence why I'm posting instead of a prompt which I will get to very soon!) and funny enough I wrote this in math class... yeah.  
**

**And this is the tenth chapter! Yeah, I don't know if that means anything but I'm celebrating anyways! :)**

* * *

Mercedes: I really hate math!

Sam: Me too.

Mercedes: I don't get this, can you help?

Sam: I'm dyslexic, I'll be no help.

Mercedes: Maybe we should ask Mike-

Puck: NO! I can help!

Sam: ...

Mercedes: ...

Puck: No seriously!

Sam: ...

Mercedes: ...

Puck: I'm actually really good at math!

Sam: ...

Mercedes: ...

Puck: STOP JUDGING ME!

Sam: ...

Mercedes: ...

Puck: Ask Tina, Blaine or Artie, they're in my class and they know I have mad math skills!

Mercedes: You do realize they're all juniors.

Puck: So?

Sam: And it took you five years to get through high school.

Puck: What does that have to do with any of this?

Sam: I'm just going to ask Mike.

Mercedes: Good idea!

Puck: Ouch! Wow... okay that was painful!

Sam: Hey Mike can you help us with the-

Mike: 4a, pi, no Jenny has less than Tommy, yes the sum of a is equal to the quotient of b, seventeen, eight over one! NOW WILL YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!

Mercedes: Uh...

Puck: I knew that!

* * *

**So yeah.**

**I've been gone for a while but that's cause I'm getting a lot of homework and I'm actually supposed to be writing four French poems and doing a lab and rehearsing lines and writing a speech and practicing said speech and doing a book report but I went on a walk. And it was such a glorious walk that I came home and said "I'm going to go on FanFiction and Tumblr and I'm going to relax." I forgot how relaxing relaxing can be! ;P  
**

**So sorry but keep prompting and stuff, I'll start writing again and I'll post another chapter later today!  
**

**Thanks you guys, love you! :)  
**

**Oh and Mike asking Blaine for tips on hair gel literally made my week. That was just... BIKE CHANDERSON BROMANCE FOREVA!  
**


	11. COD

Okay so my computer seems to be messed up and it's not showing any of the bold, italics, underline, center, etc. so that's why this isn't bolded!

Sorry, I said I'd post this yesterday but life and work and stuff! Oh and thanks The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen but we're doing pretty simple stuff in science right now so I don't need help! Also it's in French and I'm a horrible translator, it's like my brain can think French or it can think English but I can't flip back and fourth! :P

This one was prompted by FinchelLoveHearts and it was pretty vague so I hope it's okay for you! :P It's my longest one yet so yeah!

~~~~~~~ My thing also won't allow line breaks so this is what you get! ~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn: Rachel, Rachel wake up I have a very important mission for you!

Rachel: What where am I?

Finn: You fell asleep on my couch last night, don't worry I called your dads, but I have a very important task for you!

Rachel: Um... okay what is it?

Finn: So every Saturday morning that we're all free the guys log on and play COD-

Rachel: Cod? Like the fish?

Finn: No, Call Of Duty, like the game. We're up to a really high level and Blaine isn't logged on so we need someone to fill in his spot.

Rachel: Okay, well I can try but you have to help.

Finn: Of course! Here take this controller but I've lost the other headset so I'll just talk to the guys and let you know if they want to say anything to you.

Rachel: Okay.

Finn:*into headset* Yeah, yeah guys she's awake and playing.

Rachel: Finn what do I do?

Finn: Okay see that guy?

Rachel: The tall one with the weird shirt?

Finn: Yeah him. That's you.

Rachel:*sarcastically* Oh great.

Finn: You basically have an easy job, just run around and shoot people but don't shoot anyone on your squad.

Rachel: Wait, how do I know who's on my team?

Finn: Squad.

Rachel: Squad, sorry.

Finn: Their names are floating around above them.

Rachel: Oh okay.

Finn: So move the little stick around to run and press this button to shoot, this one to reload, and this one to heal if you get shot.

Rachel: Um, okay.

Finn: Let's get going then! *into headset* You guys ready? Yeah, great. She's ready yeah, yeah I taught her.

Rachel: Wait Finn my person is moving too fast.

Finn: Yeah well that's okay, he's running.

Rachel: Why doesn't he walk? There is so much garbage around he could trip.

Finn: He doesn't care he just doesn't want to get shot at.

Rachel: Okay, what do I do?

Finn: Shoot people.

Rachel: But that's so mean!

Finn: they aren't _real _people so it's okay.

Rachel: Okay I'll try... hey I think I'm getting the hang of this! Hahahahahah TAKE THAT! You trying to run? Huh? WELL YOU CAN'T! I WILL DOMINATE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finn: Uh, Rachel?

Rachel: Yes Finny-bear?

Finn: You killed everyone.

Rachel: Oh... whoopsie.

Finn:*into headset* no Puck, I'm not telling her that she lost us the game and it's all her fault and she's the worst and most insane member of our squad that we've had... ever.

Rachel: Uh Finn?

Finn: Yeah... oh... that was out loud?

Rachel: Yeah.

Finn: I love you?

Rachel: I love you too, but I'm still gunna kill you in this game.

Finn: But that's not the point!

Rachel: I don't really care anymore!

Blaine:*enters from the top flight* Morning guys!

Rachel: Well that answers why he was missing.

Kurt: Do you guys want breakfast?

Finn:*throws a pillow at him*

Kurt: Hey!

Finn: You lost us the game!

Kurt: Uh.. what?

Finn: You're happy unicorn Klainebow love ruined the stinking game! *storms out angrily*

Kurt: What's up with him?

Rachel: Beats me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ RANDOM LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So hopefully my computer sorts itself out! At least I can still write! I'll try shutting it down and restarting it and all that crap after this, I still have poems to write anyway! :P

So let me know what you think and if you have any prompts I would be forever thankful! :)

Oh and did anybody else see the bit where Brittany banned hair gel from prom? I think that's the smartest thing she's ever done! :D

Kay thanks for dealing with the technical problems!


	12. Dolphins and Patrick

**Oh my god guys! I might actually be dead! The pictures of everyone looking like everyone else! Mark as Blaine and Darren with a Mokawk! :D You can see Cory has his legs crossed and his hands on his knees which Chris ALWAYS DOES! This is going to be amazing. And Matt as Sue! I need a minute...**

* * *

_New Directions are at an aquarium._

Brittany: Whoa look at that fish, he's just laying there!

Finn: Hey he is, that's weird.

Brittany: He probably got tiered.

Finn: But fish don't do anything, how can he get tiered?

Brittany: He was probably at school all day.

Finn: Fish don't go to school.

Brittany: Yeah, there are schools of fish!

Finn: Yeah but, they're not like our schools.

Brittany: How?

Finn: Well... because... uh... I don't know, they're fish!

Brittany: Wow Finn, just admit it, I'm way smarter than you.

Finn: Whatever. *****turns around* Uh, Brittany?

Brittany: Yeah?

Finn: Where did the others go?

Brittany: Oh, I don't know.

Finn: Oh god, what are we going to do?

Brittany: Look for them?

Finn: Yeah, yeah that's a good idea!

Brittany: Told you I was smarter.

Finn: Do you think they went this way?

Brittany: Maybe. What if I used my twin telepathy to make contact with the others?

Finn: But you don't have a twin.

Brittany: Really? Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget that my shadow isn't a real person, it can be scary to have her follow me around everywhere so I just decided she was my twin.

Finn: Okay... Wait, this is a gift shop.

Brittany: OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE MINI DOLPHINS!

Finn: Oh yeah.

Brittany: Did you know dolphins are my favourite animals?

Finn: No, I though you liked cats.

Brittany: Oh no, cats are lazy bums who lay on the couch all day and drink and smoke and watch HBO.

Finn: Okay...

Brittany: But dolphins are my favourite because they're gay sharks.

Finn: I'm really glad you're dating Santana because I can't figure out if that's offensive.

Brittany: I played offence on a soccer team once, I scored in the wrong net.

Finn: Oh.

Brittany: Finn will you buy me a dolphin? Santana has all my money because last time I had it I ended up giving it to a llama.

Finn: Uh, I don't have any money either.

Brittany: Did a fish steal it?

Finn: I don't think so.

Santana: There you are! I was so worried.

Brittany: Oh don't worry, look what I found!

Santana: A dolphin! That's perfect Britts!

Rachel: Where were you guys?

Finn: We got lost and couldn't find you.

Rachel: Why didn't you just call you've been gone for almost an hour?

Finn: Oh. I have my phone. Whoops.

Santana: Nice going Patrick.

Brittany: No Sanny, Patrick is over there! *points to a starfish figurine*

Santana: Should have seen that one coming.

Rachel: We _are_ in an aquarium.

* * *

**I don't know if that one was as good, it wasn't really that cracky because Finn and Brittany are funny enough as it is! :P**

**Thanks crazychick14 for prompting, I hope this was okay for you!  
**

**If anyone else has anything they want to see me do feel free to prompt, I love suggestions! :)  
**

**And with that I bid you adieu! (Even though I'll probably post another chapter tonight! :P)  
**


	13. Oh gaga

**I'm just sitting here counting down until Props/Nationals airs. 71 hours and 22 minutes. I can do this!**

**This one was prompted by GracieSunset and I loved writing it! Thanks so much and keep leaving prompts everyone! :)**

* * *

Rachel: I was going through my closet yesterday-

Kurt: And you didn't call me!

Rachel: Finn told me you were on a date with Blaine. Would you have come?

Kurt: No...

Rachel: Exactly, so let me finish. I was going through my closet yesterday and guys what I found.

Mercedes: Enough knee socks and sweaters to dress a kingdom?

Santana: An old sweater you were sure you threw away but the animal on it used it's legs and walked back because even the homeless deserve better?

Kurt: That cute outfit I bought for your birthday which you never wore?

Tina: An old box of photos costumes from glee which is bringing back memories?

Quinn: Something that isn't yours and you know who's it is and it may be completely embarrassing but you're telling everyone anyway?

Brittany: Narnia?

Rachel: Well Tina was kind of close. I found my Lady Gaga outfit from our first year of glee!

Mercedes: Oh my gosh I still have mine too!

Tina: So do I!

Blaine: You guys did Lady Gaga?

Kurt: Yeah and we all dressed up in her different outfits.

Puck: 'Cept the guys did Kiss.

Quinn: You guys have been listening to the conversation?

Finn: Kind of but it was all about clothes so not really.

Sam: Did you guys dress up in the Kiss outfits?

Mike: Of course!

Artie: Would couldn't let Kurt and the girls upstage us!

Rory: Tha' would have been awesome!

Sugar: I would totally rock her red hooded body suit.

Mercedes: That would look good on you.

Sam: It would be so fun to dress up like a rocker!

Rory: I kno' right!

Blaine: I would have totally done lady gaga!

Kurt: Have I ever told you how much I love you?

Blaine: Yeah, several times. But it never get's old!

Santana: Oh god I'm puking rainbows!

Tina: Wait which outfit would you have worn?

Blaine: Well you know the American flag bikini from her telephone video?

Kurt: Oh god.

Blaine: I would have worn like I guy version. A tank top and shorts with the same pattern.

Kurt: That would be very hot!

Tina: Agreed.

Mike: Um.. hello? Your boyfriend is right here!

Tina: Are you willing to dress up in a lady gaga outfit?

Mike: For you anything!

Santana: Oh god you guys are sweeter than Klaine. I'm disgusted. I need to brush my teeth! SOMEONE FETCH ME MY LISTERINE!

* * *

**Anyone else picturing Darren in the outfit I described? Because I truly believe if he had been there for season 1 he would have done lady gaga instead of the Kiss number!**

**So drop a review an prompt if you got any ideas! I LOVE 'EM! :)  
**


	14. Official Bimonthly Dude's Group

**Time goes by... so slowly... time goes by... so slowly. Time goes by so slowly for those who wait... for glee. I really want it to be tomorrow at 8pm!**

**This one was prompted by Daniella TT and it ended up being a lot longer than expected so YOU'RE WELCOME! ;)**

* * *

Puck: Okay so, official bimonthly dude's group is officially a go!

Finn: But we get together way more than every other month.

Puck: Dude, I'm no good at English.

Rory: Even though it's your first language?

Puck: Shut up.

Finn: Okay, so should be start with a COD marathon or should we watch a movie or should we make dinner?

Sam: What would we be making for dinner?

Finn: Basically chips and ice cream sundaes and anything you can find in the fridge.

Mike: What type of movie would we be watching?

Puck: Horror duh!

Rory: Let's get snack and then start the movie then.

Sam: Sounds good.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Mike: So are we ready to start the movie?

Finn: Mhh humph mmmph mm mmh.

Sam: Uh ... what?

Puck: He said "Yeah, just put it in."

Rory: How do you understand that.

Puck: Me and him can have a full conversation with both our moths full.

Finn: Mmph m mumuh!

Mike: Translate?

Puck: "It's a talent."

Sam: Well I'm just going to start the movie while you guys make out with your bowls of ice cream.

Rory: Why aren't you having any?

Sam: Lactose intolerant.

Rory: Oh...

Finn: BRAIN FREEZE! AHHHHH!

Puck: Ha! Serves you right.

Finn: I'M IN PAIN! INTENSE PAIN! IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE I TRYING TO SPLIT MY HEAD OPEN WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER!

Mike: Press your tongue to the top of your mouth.

Sam: No, it's the bottom.

Mike: No it's the top.

Sam: I swear it's the bottom.

Mike: Noooooooooo, I think I would know it's the top.

Sam: Dude, it's the bottom!

Mike: It's the top!

Sam: It's the bottom!

Mike: Top!

Sam: Bottom!

Mike: TOP!

Sam: BOTTOM!

Mike: _TOP!_

Sam: _BOTTOM!_

*Kurt and Blaine emerge from the upstairs*

Kurt: Uh, do I want to know what they're talking about?

Puck: Oh hey Blaine, I didn't know you were here!

Blaine: I'm always here.

Finn: I'M STILL IN PAIN!

Sam: Kurt when someone has a brain freeze do you press you're tongue to the top or bottom of your mouth.

Kurt: Oh, that's what you were talking about!

Blaine: It's the top.

Mike: HA! KNEW IT!

Rory: Are we going to watch the movie yet?

Blaine: Can we watch too?

Puck: Sure but it's a pretty scary movie.

Kurt: Are you guys sure you want to watch it?

Puck: Can't handle it Hummel?

Kurt: Oh _I_ am okay with scary but the rest of you...

Puck: You don't know what you're talking about.

Kurt: We'll see...

_Forty minutes later..._

Mike: OH GOD TURN IT OFF!

Sam: WHO COMES UP WITH THESE TWISTED HORRORS!

Rory: So... much... blood... so... violent... *whimper*

Finn: It's just a movie! It's just a movie! It's just a movie! It's just a movie! It's just a movie! It's just a movie! It's just a movie! It's just a movie!

Puck: I am never going to be able to sleep at night ever again... EVER AGAIN!

Kurt: Told you so.

Blaine: Kurt protect me!

Kurt: Wimps.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel is scared of nothing. That is the truth!**

**So prompts and reviews are always welcome! :) I'm friendly, I swear!  
**


	15. Hug Like Men

**This one was fun and conveniently distracted me from the agony of waiting for 8pm! It's like this every Tuesday, I can't deal...**

**Thanks to Mercedes Anderson for the idea and for leaving so many awesome reviews! :)**

* * *

Finn: Hey Kurt? I'm home and I saw you're car in the front! I thought you were going out with Blaine, what happened?

_Silence_

Finn: Kurt? Are you home or what?

_Silence_

Finn: Your shoes are here so I think you're home. Are you listening to music really loud or just ignoring me?

_Silence_

Finn: That's not really an answer. KUUUUUUUUURT! Are you home or- OH MY GOD!

Klaine: AH FINN!

Kurt: What are you doing here you're supposed to be out with Rachel?

Finn: She cancelled cause of a song she's working on so I came home!

Kurt: Why?

Finn: Cause I thought you were out!

Kurt: So you didn't stop and think when you saw my car?

Finn: I thought you had cancelled with Blaine but it looks like just the opposite!

Kurt: YES FINN! When you see two pairs of shoes at the door and my bedroom door closed that should give away some warning for you to not come looking for me!

Finn: In my defence you have multiple pairs of shoes at the door all the time.

Kurt: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Finn: THEN WHAT IS THE POINT!

Kurt: I don't bother you and Rachel, you don't bother me or Blaine.

Finn: How am I supposed to know when you and Blaine... when you're... when you... where you're here?

Kurt: Uh, I don't know maybe USE YOUR BRAIN! Or do you even have one?

Finn: I do too have a brain!

Blaine: ENOUGH!

Kurt: ...

Finn: ...

Blaine: Kurt, Finn didn't know we were here it's not his fault. Finn, next time please ignore us and leave us alone. We'll leave a hat on the doorknob to let you know not to bother us. Now can you boys apologize and hug like men?

Finn:*pouts* I don't wanna, he said I have no brain and that hurts my feelings.

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt: What?

Blaine: What do you say to Finn?

Kurt:*sigh* I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and said you have no brain.

Blaine: Good boy! Finn?

Finn: I'm sorry I _accidentally_ walked in on you and Blaine making out.

Blaine: And?

Finn: And I won't do it next time.

Blaine: Good. Now hug!

Kurt: Do we have to?

Blaine: You will hug like real men!

Finn: Fine! You're boyfriends bossy.

Kurt: Tell me about it!

Blaine: I'm still here and waiting for a manly hug.

Kurt: We're hugging! Calm down!

_Manly Furt hug of happiness!_

Blaine: Everything better?

Kurt: Yeah.

Finn: But can you guys put your shirts back on, I'm starting to get uncomfortable.

Kurt: You've been to the pool haven't you?

Finn: That's not the-

Blaine: BOYS! Don't make me come over there!

Furt: Sorry Blaine.

* * *

**I hope you found that somewhat entertaining.**

**I want to remind people that I will write these for any ship, friendship, character or situation (appropriate to the rating of course) so don't be afraid to ask for stuff!  
Also I have a Tumblr if you wanted to suggest stuff there, I also post little bits on how my fanfiction is going and other random crap! It's the same as here (TheShrimpyGleek) so ya check that out if you want!  
**

**Let me know what you thought by hitting that fancy review button and prompts are always welcome! ;)  
**


	16. The Notebook

**I've returned!**

**So I know I haven't really updated this very often but I've had a crap-load of home work lately and this was sort of pushed down my to do list but I'm back now! :)  
**

**This is another one from FinchelLovesHearts and it also contains major spoilers for _The Notebook _which is like the saddest movie ever!  
**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Blaine: Hey Rachel! Where is Kurt?

Rachel: Him and Finn aren't back from their family reunion yet.

Blaine: Oh... so you're just at their house anyway?

Rachel: So are you.

Blaine: Fair point.

Rachel: ...

Blaine: So what are you doing?

Rachel: I'm watching _The Notebook_, it must be Kurt's because Finn would never sit through something like this.

Blaine: Actually me and Kurt tried watching it but he couldn't get through it, I'd really love to know how it ends come to think of it.

Rachel: Well pull up a seat I could use some company.

Blaine: Okay. *sits on the arm of the couch*

Rachel: Oh come on! I promise I won't try to kiss you, come her and join me.

Blaine: All right, all right. What part are we at?

Rachel: You didn't miss much, it's at the part where her parents are banning her from seeing him ever again.

Blaine: Awesome.

Rachel: It's such a dramatic story of the struggles to find love.

Blaine: Yeah, two people who are told they are forbidden from being together and so they believe that's the way it has to be.

Rachel: And how they both are pining after each other even after they break up for what they think if forever.

Blaine: And she tries to move on and forget but he's never giving up on his dream for the house or for her.

Rachel: And how they can find each other after all that time apart! That's true love, when the universe always leads you back to the one you are meant to be with.

Blaine: Sure is.

Rachel: Plus Ryan Gosling looks amazing without a shirt.

Blaine: Oh yeah, definitely!

_Just a bit later..._

Blaine: Oh my gosh the old woman is Allie?

Rachel: Yeah, it's really sad.

Blaine: So she doesn't remember any of them?

Rachel:*tearing up* No.

Blaine: And the old man is Noah, and he wants to stay with her.

Rachel: Yes.

Blaine: Wow, truly is true love.

Rachel: It seems like they're never going to get a break are they?

Blaine: Well she never actually said she chose the other guy, I think she still loves Noah best.

Rachel: Of course!

Blaine: Oh my gosh she remembers, that's so sweet!

Rachel: Old people love is so cute!

Blaine: Oh no, he's losing her.

Rachel: *crying* That's so sad! Oh my gosh I don't think I can handle this.

Blaine: *crying* It's okay Rachel, I- I'm sure it'll- it'll be ... okay...

Rachel:*sobbing* But Blaine she's _scared of him _and he _loves her!_

Blaine:*sobbing* I know but- but- but what about what you said about true love?

Rachel: But know he has a heart attack or something! Who comes up with this stuff?

Blaine: I don't know, but we'll get through this together.

Rachel: Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! He's sneaking in to be with her what if she doesn't remember him?

Blaine: I don't know Rachel, I honestly don't know...

Finn: We're home! Rachel? You here?

Rachel: Finn go away!

Finn: Whoa, what's wrong with you guys, you're wrecks!

Blaine: It's a very emotional movie okay, you wouldn't understand!

Kurt: Rachel? Blaine? What are you doing here?

Rachel: Just having our hearts ripped out of our chests and then chewed up and spat out!

Kurt: Oh... um... okay... Blaine?

Blaine: Me and Rachel need some time Kurt, we would appreciate it if we could be alone.

Finn: Dude, what's wrong with them?

Kurt: *rolls eyes* They're watching a sad movie and being emotional tween-age girls.

Finn: Oh...

Blaine: *sobbing* IT'S SO SAD THEY DIE IN EACH OTHERS ARMS!

Rachel: *sobbing* THEIR LOVE WAS STRONG ENOUGH BLAINE, THEY WERE HAPPY, IT WASN'T A BAD THING!

Blaine: BUT IT WAS _SO SAD!_

Rachel: _LIFE ISN'T ALWAYS HAPPY!_

Kurt: Remind me never to leave those two alone again.

Finn: Agreed.

* * *

**Some Blainchel friendship and some brotherly Furt makes for a good chapter.**

**And Blaine and Rachel are totally how me and my friends were when we watched that movie. Seriously, I guarantee you will cry yourself dry if you watch it! But it's really good and as you can tell ends pretty happily so if you're okay with knowing some spoilers and haven't seen it go watch it!  
**

**Prompts are welcome, as always! :)  
**


	17. THE END IS NEAR!

**Is anyone else just pretending like "Nationals" was the real season finale? Anyone?**

**Anyway, this one was prompted by and written for the fabulous NightReaderTillDawn! Yeah! Happy 200th-PM-a-versary! :)  
**

**I seriously loved writing this, the idea was genius!**

* * *

Kurt: Hey Blaine!

Blaine: Hey sweetie!

Kurt: How's it going?

Blaine: Great!

Kurt: What are you doing?

Blaine: Just jamming on my guitar!

Kurt: Oh cool...

Blaine: Something wrong?

Kurt: No nothing.

Blaine: Yes there is!

Kurt: No no, it's okay. You and your _guitar _have fun by yourselves.

Blaine: Wait Kurt, is this what I think it's about.

Kurt: I don't know Blaine, what do you think it's about?

Blaine: You're jealous of my guitar!

Kurt: Well you do spend more time with it and sometimes honestly...

Blaine: What is it?

Kurt: Never mind.

Blaine: What?

Kurt: Sometimes I think you like it more than me!

Blaine: Kurt no! That's not true!

Kurt: Well then here, let me see it.

Blaine: ...

Kurt: Well?

Blaine: ... I can't...

Kurt: I knew it!

Blaine: No Kurt, it's not what it looks like!

Kurt: Just admit it Blaine, it's better you be honest with me!

Blaine: I love you both Kurt, you just ... you can't do this!

Kurt: But I am Blaine. It's either me or the guitar.

Blaine: Kurt please, I can't make that choice!

Kurt: Well you have to! It's not fair to lead us both on like this!

Blaine: I'm sorry Kurt...

Kurt: You know what, I get it.

Blaine: Kurt, _please wait_!

Kurt: No I understand. I'm just going to go play my piano, I hope you and your guitar are happy together!

Blaine: KURT I'M SORRY!

Kurt: It's too late for that Blaine...

Blaine: What have I done!

New Directions: ...

Finn: What just happened?

Mercedes: I honestly don't know...

Tina: I feel some strange sort of grief, like we need to hold a funeral or something.

Santana: Screw that bitches, 2012 is on it's way. THE END IS HERE!

* * *

**Yes, the day Klaine breaks up will be the end of the world! But don't worry here's what happens after!  
**

**Blaine: Kurt, I left my guitar for you!  
**

**Kurt: Oh Blaine! I missed you so much!  
**

***dramatic slow motion reuniting scene*  
**

**Blaine: What happened to your piano?  
**

**Kurt: I didn't want to tell you, but it got hitched with another instrument.  
**

**Blaine: What?  
**

**Kurt: Yes, it and your guitar may not be back for a while!  
**

**Anyway, so I have something else to explain! I have quite a few prompts I've written down and I'm doing them in the order I receive them but the 50th reviewer will get theirs bumped up to the top of the list so if you want that to be you, you can review!  
**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	18. Santana and the Klainebows

**Sorry I haven't been updating much but I have a family member in hospital very sick for very wrong reasons and it's been hard to motivate myself to write, especially the comedy. I hope to have the next chapter of HBACTL up before Monday because I'm going on a trip and won't have my laptop so no updates next week either, sorry!  
**

**Thank you to the wonderful GracieSunset for prompting this chapter! This one has lot's of my OTP! :) Let's see if you can guess what that is shall we?**

**Oh and a little Starkid quote in here too! Hugs and butterfly kisses to anyone who can find it! ;)  
**

* * *

Blaine: Hey sweetie!

Kurt: Hey honey.

Blaine: How are you?

Kurt: Amazing, how about you?

Blaine: Great!

Kurt: How was class?

Blaine: It was school you know, but now I'm with you so I'm all good.

Kurt: *giggles*

Santana: Could you two try to control the laser beams of love shooting out of your heart eyes, I think I'm getting some second hand klaine-iation and I could puke rainbows at any second!

Kurt: You don't have to be so bitter.

Blaine: Yeah, just because me and Kurt care about eachother doesn't mean you have to rain on our parade.

Rachel: *appears* Did someone say Rain On My Parade?

Kurt: Now you've done it.

Rachel: DON'T TELL ME NOT TO LIVE JUST SIT AND PUTTER-

Blaine: No Rachel! I said... um... I said we were going to paint a cave.

Rachel: Oh... okay! *leaves*

Kurt: Smooth.

Blaine: It worked okay!

Kurt: What is painting a cave? Who would even paint a cave? What's the point of that?

Blaine: I don't know, it sounds like something you'd do.

Kurt: I would not!

Blaine: Betcha you would!

Kurt: Really?

Blaine: Honey, you would give anything a makeover.

Kurt: They do put me on a bit of a high. Hey, maybe I should makeover you sometime!

Blaine: Oh I don't know, do you think I can me fixed.

Kurt: I think there's hope for you still.

Blaine: Well it's good to know you believe in me and your not just keeping me around for my world famous cookies!

Kurt: Of course I believe in you! But you do make really good cookies too.

Blaine: Maybe I should come over and we can bake some cookies.

Santana: Wanky.

Blaine: *whispers* I forgot she was still here.

Kurt: *whispers* Me too.

Blaine: Santana, would you mind maybe going to another table so me and Kurt could have some alone time?

Santana: Oh you need alone time do you? Wanky boys, wanky.

Kurt: Santana stop being difficult and leave.

Santana: Are you getting _frustrated_ Hummel? Are you maybe getting _uncomfortable? _Have a bit of a _problem_ do you?

Kurt: My problem is that you're sitting here annoying me and my boyfriend!

Santana: Oh am I _interrupting _something? Wank-Y!

Blaine: Santana we would really appreciate it if you just left us alone.

Santana: You can't control yourself in public? That is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanky!

Blaine: Okay she's making less and less sense as this progresses.

Kurt: Santana, PLEaSE BUGGAR OFF!

Santana: You boys need some _privacy? _Hmm? Wan-

Kurt: GODAMITT! Santana just because you don't get any doesn't mean you have to ruin it for people who do!

Santana: ...

Blaine: Santana?

Santana: ...

Kurt: Are you going to leave now?

Santana: ...

Blaine: Are you going to say something at least?

Santana: ...

Blaine:Oh god I think you broke her babe!

Kurt: What? That's stupid! You're stupid!

Blaine: Seriously, try talking to her!

Kurt: Santana?

Santana: ...

Kurt: Oh no I think your right!

Blaine: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

Kurt: Santana, can you please say something!

Santana: ...

...

...

...

I...

HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD! *attacks Kurt in a bear hug*

Kurt: * awkwardly hugs back*

Blaine: Great now she's never going to leave.

Santana: Wank-

Kurt: Don't ruin the moment.

Santana: Sorry.

* * *

**In my head Santana is actually good friends with Kurt and Blaine! :) And she does what Kurt tells her to because Kurt is even scarier and sometimes bitchier than she is!**

**Guess who I saw on The Office ... KEVIN MCHALE! He was hilarious! It's episode 4x03 if you're wondering!  
**

**The 50th review is still up for grabs! Remember if you leave the 50th review I'll do your prompt next! :D  
**

**I should go.  
**

**bye...  
**


	19. Freaky Tuesday

**Sorry that I disappeared forever but I guess I've been avoiding FanFiction. I want to ditch my other story_ How Blaine Anderson Changed Their Lives_ even though I promised I wouldn't give up on it. I just didn't plan it out so now I have no ideas and I kinda hate writing it. But that's another story! (Literally) **

**This one is for stephpb1298 who won my 50th review contest! This was a great idea, I hope I did okay considering I had a bit of writers block! :P**

* * *

Rachel: Oh my gosh this is so exciting I can't believe we're in New York!

Finn: Yeah, we should take loads of pictures to show everyone back in Lima.

Rachel: No! We can't tell them we came!

Finn: Why?

Rachel: Because then they'll get really mad that we didn't invite them.

Finn: Why didn't we invite them?

Rachel: Um...

Finn: Rachel?

Rachel: Well you know what all the couples are like when they're together, it's like an explosion of love and rainbows. I mean have you ever tried sitting in between Santana and Brittany? It's sickening!

Finn: But they're not a couple...

Rachel: Oh right that's next season!

Finn: What?

Rachel: Never mind just follow me!

Finn: Okay.

Rachel: Wait a second... do you see that!

Finn: Whoa! That's scary!

Rachel: Who are they!

Finn: I don't know, maybe we should go talk to them!

Rachel: Good idea!

Rachel: Excuse me?

Lea: Yes? Oh my god!

Cory: Whoa, who are you?

Rachel: I'm Rachel Barbra Berry!

Finn: And I'm Finn Hudson.

Rachel: Yes. And we are wondering who you are and why you look exactly like us?

Lea: Oh my god I can't believe this is actually happening!

Cory: This is so cool, I have so much to ask you!

Finn: Um... okay?

Rachel: How do you know who we are?

Lea: Um...

Cory: Well...

Finn: Oh my god are you guys like alien clones?

Lea: Well no, I don't know how to put this.

Cory: We're you but like we're not you.

Finn: What?

Rachel: You seriously need to explain yourselves.

Lea: We play you on a TV show called Glee.

Cory: It's about the New Directions, and there are actors for everyone.

Lea: (to Cory) I didn't know they were real people let alone the fact that we look exactly like them!

Cory: (to Lea) I know, Ryan has some serious explaining to do!

Lea: Oh my god! We have to tell Dianna and Chris and Amber!

Cory: Mark is totally going to flip!

Rachel: Um hello? We're still here!

Finn: Who are you talking about?

Cory: The other actors, who play your friends!

Rachel: That's insane!

Lea: It's all true!

Finn: Okay wait, let me see it I got this. You guys play us on a TV show that is about our glee club and there are actors for all of our friends too?

Cory: Yeah pretty much!

Lea: There are also actors for all of your enemies as well.

Finn Hudson: Two of our enemies? That sucks!

Rachel: Wait so if your show is about our lives...

Lea: Yeah.

Finn: OH MY GOD!

Cory: What is it? You're upset millions have people have seen you believe you got your girlfriend pregnant by a hot tub? Or when you called your brother an offensive word? Or when you forced Quinn into cheating with you?

Finn: No worse! EVERYONE HAS SEEN ME IN MY UNDIES!

Lea: I think you should make him a little stupider next season.

Cory: I think you're right.

* * *

**So there you go.**

**You can still prompt, I will update regularly now I promise! :)**


	20. Of Seven Kids And A Zombie

**I honestly don't know what this is but it was prompted by Hammerin so thanks and I hope this is something like what you meant! :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sam: Look what I got you!

Mercedes: Oh Sam! They're beautiful!

Quinn: Awwww! That's so cute you gave her flowers!

Sam: Yeah Quinn, I did... anyways! I wanted to say that I just really love you-

Quinn: Awwww! That's adorable!

Mercedes: Go on.

Sam: And I think you are so strong and independent and beautiful and talented and-

Quinn: That's so swe-

Sam: AAAAAND! I'm going to miss you next year.

Mercedes: Thank you Sam, that's very nice of you I love and will miss you too.

Quinn: You guys are so sickening, I wish someone loved me like that!

Rory: I could love you like that...

Quinn: Oh... umm... how should I put this?

Rory: Just say it.

Quinn: I don't like you.

Rory: Oh... whachoo talkin' 'bout woman?

Sam: Whoa! Gangster Rory!

Rory: I am all kinds of awesome and if you don't like that then you gots something wrong with yow heaaaad girl!

Quinn: okay I'm walking away now.

Rory: Don't choo walk away from me! Get back here I'm talking to you...

Mercedes: I never understood him.

Sam: Me either.

Mercedes: ...

Sam: ...

Mercedes: Oh hey guys!

Kurt: Hey what are you guys talking about?

Sam: How I'm going to miss Mercedes next year.

Blaine: NO! *bursts into tears*

Sam: Dude?

Mercedes:Uh... It's okay we're not going to break up or anything.

Blaine: I don't care about YOU PEOPLE!

Sam: Well that was rude.

Mercedes: What's wrong with him?

Kurt: He was living in denial about me leaving for New York, I think it finally hit him.

Sam: Oh.

Artie: Hey y'all! What's going on?

Mercedes: Rory is harassing Quinn and Blaine just had a nervous break down.

Artie: So not much eh?

Mercedes: No not really.

Artie: Well Mercedes it's nice you kept a level head.

Mercedes: Thank you Artie!

Artie: You're really cool... and pretty.

Mercedes: Oh stop it, I'm blushing!

Artie: I feel like we haven't talked in ages!

Mercedes: I know right!

Artie: Hey, you and me should go to dinner or something.

Mercedes: Sure, that sounds great. That okay with you Sam?

Sam: Yeah sure.

Artie: Then maybe we could go see a movie.

Mercedes: Yeah sounds great.

Artie: You know you are so talented!

Mercedes: No, you're amazing!

Artie: We should do a duet!

Mercedes: Yeah!

Sam: OKAY THAT CROSSED THE LINE BUB!

Mercedes: Sam, calm down.

Sam: NO! HE'S SUGGESTING YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM ..._ MUSICALLY!_

Artie: You know the lady should choose her duet partner.

Sam: Mercedes?

Mercedes: Well Sam we sound really good together, but I just think I sound better with Artie.

Artie: SCORE!

Sam: WHAT? I am _APPALED! _I can't be around you people!

Artie: Want to get a frozen yoghurt?

Mercedes: Sure!

Mercedes: OH MY GOD A ZOMBIE!

Kurt Hummel: Don't fear, I'll kill it because I"M AFRAID OF _NOTHING! *_kills zombie*

Artie: Awesome let's go.

...

...

...

...

Sugar: I am so confused.

* * *

**I saw The Avengers today! I know I'm like the last one on the planet but it was totally awesome! :)**

**Also we were the first and only ones in the theatre until this tall guy came and sat down directly in front of us... I'm not joking.**

**Anyway... prompts?**


	21. And when I die, and when I'm dead

**Another chapter!**

**This one was prompted by GracieSunset who leaves me lots of lovely reviews! Thanks so much! :) Love ya!**

* * *

Kurt: Hey Tina! What ya up to?

Tina: I'm thinking of what will be in my will.

Kurt: Um... okay... wait! You're not dying are you?

Tina: No don't be silly! As much as death fascinates me I really hope it's quite a long way away.

Kurt: Okay good. So what do I get?

Tina: You get all my sweaters and scarves.

Kurt: Score!

Rachel: Hello my fellow glee clubbers I'm glad you're here early.

Tina: Hey Rachel, Finn, Mercedes.

Mercedes: I'm being dragged against my will.

Rachel: Don't be silly, glee starts in ten minutes anyway!

Mercedes: That's ten minutes I'm never getting back...

Tina: Rachel, if I dies would you want all my sheet music?

Rachel: Oh yes! Our taste in music is very different so I'm sure you have a lot of music I do not have.

Tina: Cool, and Mercedes would you want my make-up and accessories?

Mercedes: Sure!

Kurt:*cough*scarves*cough*

Tina: Oh except Kurt gets my scarves.

Mercedes: Fine.

Finn: What do I get?

Tina: Um... you can have all my tarot cards!

Finn: What are those?

Tina: They're the cards I use too predict your future.

Finn: Oh ... awesome!

Puck: Hey everyone, what's up?

Rachel: Tina look, everyone else is here tell them what they would get if you died.

Tina: Why so eager Rachel?

Rachel: ... no reason...

Tina: Puck, you can have my wigi board.

Puck: The thing that talks to ghosts?

Tina: Yeah but it doesn't work.

Puck: Whatever, it'll be a chick magnet!

Tina: I'm not even gunna ask how so. Santana, you can have my handcuffs and ... other things...

Santana: I KNEW IT! It's always the quiet ones...

Tina: Moving on, Quinn you can have my bible.

Quinn: Wow thanks, I'm a devout christian not like I have one of those already.

Tina: Really? You should.

Quinn: I am capable of sarcasm people!

Brittany: What's sarcasm?

Tina: Brittany! You can have my dictionary.

Brittany: Awwww... that's boring!

Tina: And my stuffed animals. I'm not cruel!

Brittany: Yeah! More friends for Lord Tubbington to play with, he killed the last couple I got him.

Santana: Brittany were the last friends you got him mice?

Brittany: Yeah why?

Tina: Mike, you can have all my dance stuff and anything Asian.

Mike: Oh cool. I probably have all the Asian stuff but the dance stuff will be cool!

Artie: WHAT? What's happening? I just got a text saying you're dying? Why didn't you tell me!

Tina: No I'm not dying I'm just telling everyone what they would get if I died.

Artie: Oh... for the record what would I get?

Tina: I don't think there's really anything left. I guess you can have this pencil!

Artie: I'm allergic to pencils, why do you think I always use pens?

Tina: Oh... awkward...

Matt Rutherford: I don't get anything? Nope! You all ignore me. EVERYONE IGNORES ME! _I'M AN IMPORTANT PERSON! _*storms out*

Tina: Who was that?

Artie: I'm not sure but I feel like he'll be gone soon.

* * *

**I want to say that I miss Matt... but I really don't.**

**That's sad.**

**I'm not very talkative today. **

**Prompts are still open but I might close them in a couple chapters, I don't know, we'll see!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
